


Dark Side of the Moon

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Series: Homework Folder [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Somehow, Luna gets herself sorted into Slytherin. Some things stay the same, though, and she is bullied even there.





	Dark Side of the Moon

Luna Lovegood was not your typical Slytherin. Sure, she was a pure-blood from a long established line, and sure, she was known to be cunning and intelligent. But she was also odd, to say it nicely. Most of her classmates weren't so nice, and called her Loony Lovegood. You see, Luna had the tendency to believe in any crackpot theory she came across, and her father just happened to run the closest thing Wizarding Britain had to a gossip rag, _The Quibbler_. So little Luna Lovegood, sorted in Slytherin because of a reason only the Sorting Hat knew, didn't have an easy time in her house.

From her first day she was being mocked by Pansy Parkinson and her gang, and the other Hogwarts houses all automatically hated her for being a Slytherin.

The bullying moved from name calling to more extreme forms as time went on, and by the time Luna started her third year, the year of the Tri-wizard Tournament, it had gotten to the point where she had to carefully guard her possessions lest they be stolen. She had learned the need for that after a ring she had gotten from her mother had ' _disappeared_ ' the previous year, and only after searching through Pansy's belongings at a time when the pug-nosed older girl was watching the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch game had she found it back.

Not that Luna was unfair. "I'll warn you only once," she had told everyone in the common room on her first day back. "I have protected my stuff against Nargles, and anyone that wants to help them hide my stuff." The glare she directed at Parkinson's gang hopefully brought the message home.

In another world, Luna may have been a fragile, gentle soul, but after two years of living among the 'cunning', this Luna had become rather vicious. Her late mother had been a spellwright, one of those rare gifted Arithmancers who could create their own spells, and Luna had free access to her mother's notes while at home. Sure, she was only starting Arithmancy herself this year, but reading through the notes for years had already taught her more than just the basics, so Luna had managed to create a variant of the standard Pimple Jinx that could be cast on items, and was not possible to revert with the normal counter-jinx.

It took only a day before Parkinson struck. Luna was exploring the castle by herself, looking for Heliopath nests near the Ravenclaw Tower, when an irate Daphne Greengrass came running towards her.

"There you are, Loony! You're in for it now!" the dark-haired bully cried, panting from her run.

"Oh hello, Greengrass. Why are you running? Are you being chased by Rhodesian Micro-rhinos?"

Greengrass blinked. "Rhodesian what nows?"

"Rhodesian Micro-rhinos," Luna helpfully repeated. "They look a little like Erumpents, only much smaller, and they like to chase after people who have a guilty conscience. Were you running from them?"

"Loony, I have no time for your nonsense! You did something to Pansy, and it needs to stop now!" Greengrass yelled.

"Oh dear. Did she get caught in my Nargle trap?" Luna asked, skipping closer to Greengrass.

"She's currently in the Hospital Wing, crying because of painful boils that not even the matron can dis-spell! I know you did it, Loony, and you'll be expelled for sure!" Greengrass accused her.

"Well, that is unfortunate… if only someone could have warned Parkinson that my trunk was protected… oh wait, I did," Luna answered, a smirk starting to appear on her face.

"You're in for it now, bitch! Professor Snape wants to see you, he's with Pansy in the Hospital Wing! Are you going to come with me quietly, or do I get to hex you first?" Daphne yelled.

"No need to shout, I'm right here," Luna said, now really smirking. "Lead the way, Greengrass."

Professor Snape did not look happy when Greengrass all but dragged Luna inside the Hospital Wing. Past her head of house, Luna saw Parkinson lying on a bed with Madam Pomfrey fussing over her, the girl's normally immaculate make-up ruined by tears. Oh, and some nasty boils that were continuously forming all over her body, further inflaming the skin and obviously causing great pain.

"Lovegood," Professor Snape drawled out, looking disdainfully at the blonde. "Greengrass tells me you had something to do with this."

"Did she now? Did Greengrass also mention that the only way Parkinson could have gotten caught in my Nargle trap was if she was trying to steal from me?" Luna countered.

Professor Snape was silent for a moment, then transfixed Greengrass with a stare. A few moments later Greengrass looked away, looking guilty, and Professor Snape looked even angrier than before as he looked at Luna again. "She neglected to provide that piece of information, Lovegood. I will deal with that situation after the current business is taken care of. Mind explaining how the Boil-Cure is ineffective on Parkinson?"

"Yes, I mind, Professor. At least in current company. However, if it is a cure you are looking for… I just happen to have some on me," Luna said, reaching in her robes and drawing forth a vial containing a bright blue potion. She handed it over to her head of house, who in turn handed it to Madam Pomfrey.

All looked on as the matron applied the cure to Parkinson's boils and Luna heard Madam Pomfrey let out a sigh of relief as the boils disappeared.

"May I have that back, Poppy?" Professor Snape asked. The matron handed it over, and he inspected the potion against the light. "Interesting, Lovegood. Your own recipe?"

"My mother's, sir," Luna answered. "I merely brewed it."

"I see." Professor Snape held it in hand for a moment longer, then gave it back to Luna, reluctantly. "Stay after your next potions class, and show me how to brew it for extra credit, Lovegood."

Luna nodded, "Yes sir."

Parkinson had recovered from the boils by now and sat straight up in her bed, glaring at Luna, with Greengrass by her side. "You bitch," she hissed at the younger girl.

Instantly, Professor Snape turned to face her. "Silent, foolish girl. You're lucky that you got off so lightly," he snapped at her.

Parkinson stared at him open-mouthed, leaving it to Greengrass to protest: "But sir! Look at what she did to Pansy!"

"All I see is a foolish bully who ignored a properly given warning, and had to pay the consequences," Professor Snape said.

"Isn't she going to get punished?" Greengrass cried out, unbelieving.

"Thanks for reminding me, Greengrass," Professor Snape said, an evil smile appearing on his face as he looked at the girl in bed. "Parkinson! Report to Mr. Filch tonight, I hear Moaning Myrtle's bathroom needs cleaning. As for you, Miss Lovegood..."

Luna didn't even flinch as Professor Snape turned to face her.

"Ten points to Slytherin for standing up to bullying and using proper self protection. Now, be off!"

"Thank you, sir," Luna said, smiling as she curtsied. She was ever so happy that at least one of the teachers was free of Wrackspurts!


End file.
